Not Planned
by PrettyBigLies
Summary: What happens when A isn't the biggest problem that the girls must deal with?
1. Know

**Hospital Bathroom **

Hanna stared at her friend in shock. Her heartbeat became rapid as her breathing decreased. How could this have happened? After all they have been through this is what was going to bring one of them down. This was going to tear them apart. After everything that they went through and this is what was going to cause the most pain. How could this have happened?

"Don't tell anyone" she pleaded as the tears began to drip from her eyes

"But, how?"

"I would guess the usual way" she snapped coldly

"I know I just" Hanna slid onto the floor in disbelief

"You can't tell! Please promise me you won't tell" she asked joining her friend on the chilly bathroom floor

"Of course not" Hanna wrapped her arms around the tearful girl "Is it his?"

Hanna felt the head of her friend slowly nod as her cries became louder. She grabbed her tighter attempting to comfort her, only causing herself to begin shedding tears. They sat together embraced in each other's arms, letting their many tears fall towards the ground. How was she supposed to keep this secret? How was she supposed to wake up every day knowing that this was going on? How could she face her friends and not tell them about it! How was she supposed to face her, knowing that she was going through such a hard time without anyone? How was she supposed to handle this secret?

"Does he know?" Hanna asked "Aria, does Ezra know you're pregnant?"


	2. Begged

**Hospital Room**

He laid motionless, hearing the shuffling of various doctors and the faint sound of cries from beyond the confining walls of his bedroom. The pain surged throughout his body, although surgery was over and his was in recover, something within in him still felt wrong. It felt as though a part of him was missing, the most important thing that he needed, the thing that would ensure his survival. Aria.

"Mr. Fitz" a friendly doctor asked approaching his bedside "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" he whispered "Is…" he began

She smiled towards her patient "She's still here don't worry"

**Outside Hospital**

Emily anxiously paced across the courtyard waiting for any sign of her friends. It had been like radio silence ever since the five of them left the rooftop. The silence was interrupted by the rapid approaching footsteps; Emily spun and saw her friends quickly running towards her.

The two girls erupted with questions concerning their friends.

"Em!" yelled Ali "How is he?"

"Is Aria okay?"

"Where's Hanna?"

"Ezra is in recovery. Aria is with Hanna, there inside" Emily replied trying to answer the many questions "Did you find A?"

Spencer turned to Ali her face full of disappointment and guilt. Her heart beat increased as she whispered her findings.

"No, there was nothing"

Emily dropped to the bench and allowed her head to fall into her hands. She felt slight tears fall from her eyes. What were they supposed to do? How could they live knowing A trying to kill them!

"Em, I'll be okay. Don't worry" Ali said sitting next to her friend "I'll protect you" she whispered quietly in her ear

Ali rested her head on Emily's shoulder as her hand trailed across her back as she tried to comfort her. "Spence what are we going to do?"

Spencer's mind raced. What were they going to do? A knew there every move; A knew that they had Ali and A had already tried to kill someone. There was no way of getting out of this mess unscathed.

"Hey" Hanna said as she and Aria approached the girls

All eyes were on Aria, whose own eyes where filled with tears. She held tight to Hanna's hand as they joined Emily and Ali on the bench. Hanna felt Aria's rapid pulse, as the girls began questioning about Ezra.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"How are his vitals?"

"He's in recovery. Right?"

Hanna watched as Aria tried to answer the question through her many falling tears. "Guys!' Hanna yelled

She quickly got to her feet pulling Aria closely behind her.

"Where are you going?" Asked Spencer

"Home!" Hanna shouted back

Home. She couldn't think of it as home anymore, not if she didn't have him. It was just a city, just where she lived it wasn't home. Home is supposed to be where you can find love, happiness, safety. How did she have that if she didn't have him? Without Ezra she had nothing. Strike that she had a growing child, which she begged was his.


	3. How

**Montgomery House**

Ella shuffled throughout the quiet empty house just as her phone rang.

"Mom?"

"Good morning Aria. Is everything okay?"

"Fine" She said quickly "I'm going to have breakfast at Hanna's, I'll be home later"

"Sounds good, love you honey"

"Love you too"

**Marin House **

Her heart beat fast as she hung up the phone. Her mother would know soon, in fact everyone would know. What would they think of her? Would people think she was sleeping around? Would they start treating her differently?

"Aria?" Hanna called

She turned to the sound of her friend as she saw her enter the room with an enormous plate of bacon.

"Hungry?" she asked

"Hanna, there's only two of us how much food do we need?"

"You're eating for two"

Aria shot Hanna a look causing the loud mouth blonde to shove a handful of bacon in her mouth to prevent her from saying anything else.

"Are they coming?" Aria asked finishing off the last piece of bacon

"Couple of minutes" she spit out in between bites of food "you need to tell before A does"

She shook her head "I need to tell him first"

**Police Station **

"Alison, can you please tell me what happened after you were hit from behind"

Alison racked her brain as she began to formulate a plan and a believable lie. "I don't remember everything. I woke up and I was blindfolded and in a basement. I think"

The officer wrote down the story as Alison spoke it "Is that all?"

"All I can remember" Alison replied praying that he believed her "Can I go?"

"Yes, were done for now, we'll be in contact" Officer Holbrooke said as he escorted Ali outside

**Emily's Car **

"How was it?" Emily asked as Ali climbed inside the car

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Ali we need to talk about it, what did you tell them?

"Spence, we can talk about it at Hanna's" Emily yelled

**Marin House **

Aria felt the sweat slowly drip down her collar as she waited for her friends to enter the house. It was now or never she needed to tell them before her secret was revealed by that bitch A. She could do this, they were her best friends they wouldn't judge her, they would support her. At least that's what she hoped. She heard the front door creak open and watched as her friends filed inside. If only they knew what she was about to tell them.

"In here guys" Hanna yelled gesturing them to the living room

"Hey" Spencer said awkwardly sensing that something was wrong

Hanna looked towards Aria "Aria"

Just before she could begin, the girls phones went off "Crap" she thought A already knew and now she/he/it was telling the girls before she could.

"What the hell?"

"What does this mean?"

Aria didn't allow herself to read the text instead she waited until they connected the dots.

"Oh my god!" Spencer gasped "Are you?"

"Spencer that's not it. Right?" Ali asked

"What are you talking about?" Emily desperately tried to follow the conversation

Spencer looked towards her friend "Hanna are you pregnant?"

Aria froze they thought Hanna was pregnant! What was she supposed to say, no Hanna's not knocked up I am.

"It explains why you've been acing so weird, is this why Caleb took off?" Emily asked

Hanna's eyes met with Aria's she knew she wasn't ready to admit what was going on at least not until she told Ezra. "Yes. I'm pregnant"

She couldn't believe her ears why would Hanna say that. She had to tell them the truth but every time she opened her mouth the words got caught in her throat! How was she going to tell her mother if she couldn't even tell her best friends?


	4. Come Back

**Marin House**

"Yes, I'm pregnant" Hanna announced

"What the hell?"

"Ali" Spencer said nudging her in the arm

"Sorry I just don't believe this"

"Yea neither do I" Hanna replied again looking towards Aria

She stood glued to the floor watching as the girls questioned Hanna, knowing that the uncomfortable questions were really meant for her. Why couldn't she just tell them, they would find out sooner or later. "Hanna's" she began

She saw all their eyes glued on her including Hanna's desperate eyes she knew Hanna wanted out of the current situation "Hanna's not pregnant"

"Thank God" said a voice from the hallway

In one swift movement all the girls spun to see Ashley standing in the doorway "Anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing Mrs. Marin we were just joking, you know trying to get back to how things were before everything happened" Ali said as she forced a pout on her face

"I'm sorry to interrupt. It's great to see you girls together again"

They watched as Ashley fled down the hall, then faced Aria begging for more information.

"Aria, what do you know?" Spencer asked

"I know that Hanna isn't pregnant"

"Then who" Ali froze "Oh honey, it's his isn't it?"

'I hope' she thought to herself

Emily took her small friend in her arms "Why didn't you just tell us"

"She didn't know how you would react" Hanna admitted

"You knew, and you didn't tell us!" Spencer screamed

The girls talked for what seemed like hours, what they said she was unsure she had stopped listening after they began the conversation of breast feeding. She couldn't do this she was only 18, she couldn't raise a child. And what happens if it's not Ezra's baby, she couldn't be the one who took another child away from him, she wasn't going to become like Maggie. She couldn't feel herself breathe, it was all too much, everything was piling on top of her and she couldn't take it any longer she needed to see him. She left quickly not saying goodbyes not saying where she was going, she didn't want them to worry, or put there two cents in, this was something she had to do by herself.

**Ezra's Apartment **

She raised her hand ready to knock but not sure if she was ready to tell her news. She felt her knuckles rest against the familiar door, she longed to be inside embraced in the arms of her love. She wished more than anything that they could go back in time and reverse the recent events, the events that caused her to rethink their entire relationship. Before she could knock the door swung opened and she came face to face with the possible father of her unborn child.

"Aria" he said in a shocked tone

She didn't know what to say, or how to begin awkward conversation that was about to unfold "I'm pregnant" she heard herself blurt out

"What?" he asked as his eyes widened

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. But I'm pregnant and"

"I'm the.. the.. the" he stuttered

"Father" she finished for him

"Yea that. Will you come inside so we can talk" he asked opening the door wider

She made her way over to the couch throwing herself onto the comfort of the cushion, watching as Ezra hobbled close behind. He sat down being careful to leave space between them something they both were bad at doing, as a result of always being near each other whether it be in school or at 'afterschool activities'

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously playing with his cane

"I took a test maybe a week ago, put I haven't been to a doctor yet"

His eyes met with hers for a short moment causing his pulse to increase "I could take you, I mean if you want just so we know for sure"

She slowly shook her head bringing her hands to her forehead "I can't my family doesn't even know the doctor would tell my parents"

"Aria, they can't your 18 you're an adult and they have to respect your confidentiality"

She let out a sigh "Great so I can be alone and face the awkward tension b myself"

"You won't be by yourself" Ezra said trying to comfort her

Tear fell down her face "I can't believe this happened" Her cries became louder

"Don't cry, I'm here for you I'll always be here" he leaned closer to her wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder

Feeling her head resting on him brought back many memories, memories of there long nights watching movies and talking about various authors and fighting over which books were the best. She missed those moments, the moments that made her feel loved that made her feel safe, and the moments that felt like they would never end. Would those moments ever come back?


	5. WOW

**Ezra's Apartment **

She woke up in his arms, she hadn't even realized that she fell asleep. The warmth from his body beckoned her to fall back to sleep but she knew better. Slowly she rose to her feet trying carefully not to wake him. She was almost to the door when her keys slipped from her fingers crashing to the ground waking Ezra from his peaceful sleep.

"Sorry" She said grabbing her keys and reaching for the door

"Where are you going?" he asked approaching her

"Home, I'm going to change then we can go see the doctor" She avoided eye contact

"Sounds like a plan, are we meeting here?"

"That's fine, I'll see you later love you" She left the apartment and had just realized what she had said to him

It had been almost a month since she said those words, but nothing had changed she still loved him, and possibly will always love him. The question was would he still love her even through these hard times.

She made it to her car when her phone went off "Hello?"

"I love you to"

"I'll see you later" she laughed hanging up the phone

**Montgomery House**

She snuck silently inside her house hoping not to draw any attention to herself. It seemed as though no one was home, or no one was awake. Lucky her she didn't have the strength to face her father. She was a good liar but when it came to a secret as large as this she didn't know if she could keep a straight face.

"Aria" she heard Byron call out

'Damn it' she thought "Yes dad"

He walked towards her cutting her off from the stairs "Where have you been?"

"Hanna's" she lied

"That's what I thought but when I called Ashley she said that you left yesterday" He looked harshly at his daughter "Were you with him?"

"Who?" she tried to play dumb

"Ezra, he's out of the hospital and I know you two are going through something"

"Dad, it's nothing" She said trying to push past him

"I told you! You aren't allowed to see him"

"I didn't, I wasn't with him! God do you need to know everything!" She yelled running up towards her bedroom

Her breathing was rapid, if he reacted like that just because he thought of her seeing Ezra what would he do when he found out that she was pregnant? She changed quickly trying to leave the house before she was ambushed once again.

"Aria?" said a sweet voice accompanied by a knock

"Come in" She watched her mother enter her room wearing a bright smile "What are you doing here?"

"Your father was worried when you didn't come home, when you said you would so he called me"

"I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you" She turned her back on her mother wiping a tear from her eye

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Nowhere" Aria lied trying desperately to end the conversation

"I understand" Ella said losing her smile and leaving the room

**Marin House **

The girls work up late as usual hoping to see Aria in the room.

"She never came back" Spencer said leaning up from her makeshift bed

"Why would she, if I were in her shoes" Ali began

"You don't need to be a bitch she's going through a lot right know" Hanna yelled pulling the covers over her face blocking the light form the sun

"Anyway where do you think she is?" Emily asked

"Do you even need to wonder? She's with him" Spencer said getting to her feet

"Can we just stop!" Hanna yelled "Just please stop talking about her"

"Sorry Hanna we didn't mean to upset you" Emily apologized following Spencer downstairs

"Hanna, you don't need to get so upset it's Aria's problem not yours" Ali pulled the blanket from Hanna's head "Let's go we can met up with her later today"

**Doctor's Office**

"Hello Mrs. Montgomery I'm doctor Kingston I'll be filling in for Dr Highly" He said through his accent never once looking up from his clip board

"Crap" she mumbled out of all the doctors she could have gotten she was stuck with the only one that knew her

"Excuse me" he looked up for the first time "Oh Aria, I didn't even realize it was you, I apologize now what are you here for again?"

"Blood test" Ezra butted in

"What's the reason?" Wren asked skimming through his notes "Oh" he said slowly "I see, we'll get it started in a few minutes" He smiled as he left the room

"Oh my god! That was terrible" Aria admitted

"Who was that?"

"Do you remember Melissa's fiancé? The guy she broke up with because he kissed Spencer? That's Wren otherwise known as Dr. Kingston" she let out a laugh

"That's' awkward"

"Tell me about it. I'm sorry by the way"

"For what?" Ezra asked

"Saying that thing I said yesterday"

"That you loved me? Why would you ever be sorry for that?"

"I don't know it's just that"

"Aria" Ezra took her hand in his "It's okay, no matter what happens I'll be here for you" He softly kissed her hand

"Thank you"

Just then Wren had reentered the room ready to begin the blood work "Now this may hurt" he said putting the needle into Aria's arm "Now just hold it there for a few minutes, while I ask you a few questions"

Aria nodded as she watched the blood collect in the vile.

"Where there any signs of pregnancy?"

"I don't know maybe morning sickness"

"Okay and do you know when you could have become pregnant?"

"No, not really?"

Wren continued the questions although Aria answered most with I don't know and or silence. Finally he was finished and quickly left with his clipboard and vile in his hand.

"That was grueling" Ezra joked

"Like you would know I had to answer them, you sat there playing on your phone"

"Hey in my defense I was looking up baby names"

"You were not!" Aria felt herself smile

Now that she thought of this, it didn't seem so terrible. Having a baby with Ezra they could get married and live together they could be a family, she was almost 100 percent sure she wouldn't find a father as great as Ezra.

"How do you feel about Kasey, or Colton or even Wes after my brother?"

"We don't even know if it's a boy or if I'm even pregnant we need to wait until the blood work comes back"

She watched as Ezra continued to scroll through his phone occasionally nodding and announcing the good names.

Wren came back with new papers in his hand and the news the two were waiting for "Aria your pregnant, about a month by the look of it"

'THANK GOD!' she thought to herself it was Ezra's child

"Do you know the gender?" Ezra asked

"I do, would you like to know?"

Ezra looked over towards Aria quickly nodding his head "Yes!"

"It's a girl"

"A girl" Aria repeated "Wow"


	6. Forever

_**What should they name their baby girl? Please review with any suggestions. Thanks!**_

**Ezra's Apartment **

She stared intensely at the photo, never taking her eyes off it for even a moment. She couldn't believe what was happening, in not even a week she resolved things with Ezra formed a family and discovered that she was going to be a mother to a beautiful baby girl in only 8 months.

"Are you still looking at it" Ezra asked as he brought Aria tea

She smiled trading the photo for the tea "Look at how pretty"

"It looks like an egg" he joked

"Don't call her it!" She yelled snatching the sonogram photo "She's our daughter"

Ezra's smile was brighter than ever "I love how that sounds"

"Just wait till my father hears it" Aria laughed walking to the door "I have to meet up with the girls, but I'll call you later?"

**Apple Rose Grille**

The girl sat huddled in the corner of the Grille waiting for the center of their discussion, Aria to enter. Hearing the door swing opened caused all four girls to turn their heads at once. She walked to the table hoping to return to a sense of normalcy, unfortunately that was not what the girls had planned.

"How are you?" Emily asked sweetly pulling out Aria's chair

"I'm good" She answered nervously sitting down "Go ahead, I know your all dying to ask questions so fire away"

Not a moment was wasted.

"How far a long are you?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Do your parents know yet?"

"How did Ezra react?"

Aria absorbed the many questions "Well I'm about a month. Wren said everything looked okay and gave me an ultrasound" she passed the photo across the table "Hell no my parents don't know anything! And Ezra's reaction was I don't know shocked at first but than happy"

"This is a baby?" Ali whispered

"Ali, I can hear you. She's right here" Aria pointed out

"She!" Hanna said excitedly "What's her name? Hint hint Hanna!"

The group shared laughs as they diffused the awkward tension. Just then a loud crash erupted next to the girls.

"Sorry" the waitress said picking up the glasses off the floor

Aria watched carefully as she walked away "Was she there the whole time?" she asked anxiously

"I hope not, she would have heard everything!"

**Around Rosewood**

"No way!"

"That's what I heard. She's pregnant!"

"The smart one?"

"No the artsy one, who was dating her teacher"

"Makes sense that child was bound for trouble"

**Montgomery House **

She entered her house unaware of the explosive conversation that was about to take place.

"Aria" Byron called out in his nicest voice possible

She turned toward the voice and saw her parents waiting for her in the living room "Is everything okay?"

"Can you please sit down" Ella said waving to the empty chair "Now we don't want to make any assumptions but there have been rumors circulating around town. Rumors about you"

There it was. The beginning of the end. Unable to speak she nodded slowly.

"Honey is there something you want to tell us?" Ella asked

"No, I don't think so" she lied

"Knock off the crap Aria. Are you pregnant or not!" Byron yelled making no attempt to spare his daughters feelings

Aria's eyes fell to the ground she couldn't look at her parents when she told them it hurt too much knowing that they would hate her. "Yes" she whispered

"ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME"

"Byron don't yell" Ella took her sobbing daughter in her arms "Don't worry everything is going to be okay."

"HOW IN THE HELL IS THIS GOING TO BE OKAY! ELLA OUR TEENAGE DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT!" Byron was quiet for a moment "Aria who is the father?"

Ella looked up realizing she had forgotten to ask that question also "Aria who is it?"

She didn't speak making her father's temper hit its boiling point. "Tell me please tell me it isn't who I think it is" Byron mumbled

"It depends what are you thinking?"

"Don't get smart with me. Is it or is it not that creep?"

She had, had enough they could yell at her until they were blue in the face but when they insult the man she was in love with, the man that she hoped to spend her life with and the man who was the father of her baby she wasn't going to sit there and take it

"He's not a creep! I love him"

"Enough is enough! I'm calling the cops" Byron reached for the phone when he was stopped by Ella

"Byron you can't she's 18, she's a legal adult they won't arrest Ezra"

Byron and Ella turned back towards their daughter only to see that she was gone.

"CRAP!" Byron yelled at the top of his lungs

**Hastings House**

Spencer sat on her bed consumed in her work when her bedroom door swung opened. And to her surprise Aria burst inside quickly closing the door behind her.

"Aria is everything alright?" she asked seeing the many tears on her face

"No, my parents know along with the entire town" she erupted in tears falling to her knees in defeat

"Hey, hey stop it" Spencer said trying to pry her friend off the ground

She managed to get Aria to the bed where she held her hoping that her tears would soon fade

"Everyone knows. Everyone" she whined through her tears

"Screw them and what they think. They don't matter. Trust me" Spencer smiled

"Team Sparia?" Aria asked with a smile

"Forever" she replied hugging her tighter


	7. dAnger

**Hasting House **

She hid underneath the cover begging that no one found her. Praying that she would forever be lost in the darkness, forever drowned in the silence. Everything good had been taken from her, she knew if she risked seeing Ezra her parents would drag her away and force her back into Iceland. She couldn't bare losing Ezra again. There was no way to fix what had happened she was forever the girl who got pregnant in high school, from her old English teacher. Everyone knew about her now, and it was only a matter of time before Ezra was outted as the father. It was going to be torture facing her classmates having them judge her. Having all their eyes on her, watching her every move. She wanted to disappear and never return, it was too hard to face everyone and hear the rumors. She needed to escape the hell she had fallen into.

She heard as footsteps began to approach the bed "Go away" she yelled pulling the covers tighter to her body

"Shut up" Spencer shouted back lying next to her friend

They laid in silence forgetting all their problems and all of their worries, praying that when they left the comfort of the bed that their troubles were gone. A faint sound was heard from the bedroom. Aria leaned towards her phone seeing that for the fifth time that morning her mother was calling. She knew her mom was worried, she knew that her mom just wanted to know if she was okay, she knew her mom just wanted what was best for her.

"Hey Aria, it's me. Just please come home were not angry we just want to talk. I love you"

She slammed the phone down after hearing the message. What was she supposed to do just go back home and be a prisoner of her father. There was no way in hell that her dad would let Ezra see the baby, or become a part of their family. They would forever treat her as a disappointment, they would never let her out of their sights. They would control her entire life.

Aria slowly ascended off the bed careful not to wake Spencer. She had a plan, she just needed to know if Ezra agreed.

"Aria" Spencer groaned as her eyes flickered opened "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom" she lied grabbing her purse "Go back to sleep"

**Ezra's Apartment**

She couldn't stop her fist from pounding on the door. The more nervous she became the faster she knocked

"It's open!" he yelled

She slipped inside closing the door quickly behind her "Ezra" she called

She watched as he hobbled from the bathroom holding the loose bandage that clung to his bare chest. She stared at him remembering him lying in a pool of his own blood after being shot trying to save her life. He loved her so much that he was willing to give his life to save hers.

"Like the show?" He joked seeing her wondering eyes

"Sorry" she said feeling herself blush "I was just looking at your bandage. Does it hurt" she asked placing her hand on the wound

"Not as much as it would if I didn't have you" his smile shone throughout the apartment

"Your so corny" she was lost in his eyes "I had to come see you, everyone knows about me. But they don't know that you're the father." tears began to drip down her face "We can't be seen together, I can't take you down with me, I can't ruin your life to. I'm sorry"

"Aria" he wiped the tears from her eyes "I never want to hear you say you're sorry ever again. You could never ruin my life, you've made my life worth living" he pressed his lips against hers running his hands along her back as hers wrapped around his neck. It was perfect this was where she wanted to be. This was where she was meant to be.

Her head laid perfectly on his shoulder, as he ran his fingers through her hair. This was how they were supposed to be, not worrying not running around chasing someone in a black hoddie, they were supposed to be happy.

"Ezra" She said grabbing his hand tightly "We can't tell anyone that you're the father"

She could tell that he was hurt "But, they can't do anything. You're an adult"

"It's not the cops or my parents that I'm worried about its A, hopefully they don't know yet but if they do you're not safe. And I can't watch you get shot or worse! Please don't do this for me but do this for Emma"

Ezra lost his breath "You named her Emma?"

"It's from my favorite Jane Austen book. Do you like it?" she asked smiling

"I think Emma is perfect" He leaned in towards his love giving her a kiss on the forehead before turning his attention to her stomach "Hey Emma. Do you like that name?"

**Hasting House**

Spencer paced across her bedroom waiting for the cavalry to arrive. She waited as she heard the footsteps run towards her door.

"What's wrong" Hanna asked catching her breath "I got your S.O.S and ran here so it better be good"

Emily entered behind Hanna "you could have driven with us"

"Now you tell me" Hanna yelled

"Guys listen, "Say goodbye to your B.F.F" Spencer read out loud "There's a picture" Spencer tossed her phone to Emily

"Is that?" she asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer

"It's Aria." Ali finished looking at the photo of Aria and Ezra snuggling on the couch "A is going after Aria!"

**Ezra's Apartment **

She sat entangled in his arms as he spoke nonstop to the baby. It felt real. It felt as if they were a family, as if everything was perfect. Her head fell onto his chest and she counted each time he took a breath, never wanting to forget him, never wanting to leave him. Just then the apartment shook, and smoke encompassed the room.

"What the hell!" Ezra yelled making his way to the door

Aria watched as the flames in the apartment next door rose, seeing the smoke fill the lungs of those trapped inside. The firefighters arrive quickly on the scene extinguishing the flames and racing the survivors the hospital. As she stood in the hallway, watching Ezra answering questions her phone blared as a text from A appeared on the screen.

"I won't miss next time" Aria read and reread the message till it was engraved in her mind

"Aria are you okay?" Ezra asked seeing her pale face

"Fine" she lied before fainting in his arms

She remembered falling. Falling into what seemed like an abyss. Falling nowhere but everywhere at the same time. She was alone in the darkness, scared, injured, maybe even dying. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was she was in danger and so was Emma.


	8. That Life

**Rosewood Community Hospital**

His eyelids fell, as he attempted to remain awake and alert. It had been hours already, deep into the night, and yet her eyes still remained closed. He listened as the monitor tracked both her heart beat and Emma's. Hearing the beats warmed his heart. Hearing them beat in sync was music to his ears. Before he knew it his eyes fell and his mind took over.

_Books surrounded him as he worked away on his typewriter attempting to find his muse, when she burst into the room._

"_Daddy" _

"_Emma" he laughed grabbing his brunette daughter around the waist swinging her in the air "What are you doing in here?" he asked dropping to his chair _

"_There's a monster in my room! I can't sleep in there it's going to eat me!" she said as the tears fell down her face_

"_Emma" he said holding her tighter now "There's no such thing as monsters you know that" he reassured her_

"_But I saw it. Can I please sleep in your room? Please" she begged pressing her bottom lip out into a pout _

"_Of course" he carried his daughter towards his room passing the numerous photos in the hallway seeing the toys scattered around the floor. "But you have to lay on mommy's side of the bed" he laughed _

_He found her sleeping as usual lost in the blankets. "Honey" he whispered placing Emma next to her "We have a guest" _

_She rolled facing her daughter giving her a gentle kiss in the forehead "Monsters?" she asked as if it were a continual reason _

_He climbed carefully into bed snuggling up to his favorite girls giving them each a kiss and a hug. "And I can't forget my little man" he smiled brightly as he kissed her round stomach "Only a few more months" he said excitedly _

"_I don't want a brother!" Emma announced crossing her arms "You'll like him better than me!" _

_Aria wrapped her arms around Emma "Baby. That would never happen. Isn't that right" she said looking into her husband's eyes _

"_Emma listen to your mother, she's a genius when Nicholas is born we will still love you as much as we love you now!" _

"_But is it okay, if I love you more?" Emma asked curiously _

"_Of course" Aria and Ezra said in unison embracing her in their arms _

He woke up almost falling out of his chair wishing that his dream was his reality. "Aria" he smiled seeing her eyes wide open "You're awake"

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked before kissing him "You wouldn't stop smiling"

He smiled as he climbed into her hospital bed "I saw us. And I saw her. We were a family, we were living in a gorgeous house filled with pictures and toys and happiness. It had everything. She was perfect, she had your long hair and your beautiful eyes, but she had my smile and best of all she had your pout." He laughed "We were happy and in love and expecting a son! It was a perfect life." he said wiping a tear from his joyful eyes "Aria I want that life"

She felt her heart race. She didn't think it was possible to love him anymore than she already did, but hearing him talk about their future, hearing him talk about their kids made her heart leap in her chest. "You want that life?" she asked again

She watched him nod quickly smiling from ear to ear.

"Then let's have that life" Aria pulled Ezra's lips into hers holding her body firmly against his never letting go for even a moment.

She kissed him harder causing a moan to escape his mouth. He swung his leg over her propelling himself on top of her small body. "I love you" he whispered as he began kissing her neck. Her hands ran down his back resting on the top of his belt.

"Excuse me" said the nurse averting her eyes from the scene unfolding before her "Sorry to interrupt, I just need to check your vitals"

Ezra fell back into his chair trying hard not to laugh as he watched Aria bury her face in her hands out of embarrassment"

"Oh, there's someone here to see you" she hid her smile as she left the room giving permission to the mystery visitor to enter.

"Aria" a voice called before entering "I just wanted to say how sorry" he stopped after seeing who was in the room "What the hell he is doing here?" Byron asked charging towards Ezra

"Dad! Stop, stop!" Aria yelled seeing her father raise a fist

As the commotion reached a peak doctors flooded the room prying Bryon off of the defenseless Ezra. He got to his feet wiping the blood from his lip and holding his jaw.

"Damn" he yelled as the crowd left the room

"Are you okay?" she asked caringly "That's not like him. He never does stuff like that"

"I guess I just bring it out of him" Ezra joked joining Aria in the bed

**Spencer's Car**

"Could you drive any slower?" Hanna shouted towards Spencer as she drove to the hospital

"Hanna, there's a speed limit for a reason" Spencer shouted back

"I think of that as merely a suggestion"

Spencer turned to Hanna "Smart-ass"

Emily sat in the backseat tapping her foot rapidly, worrying about what was to come.

"Em, calm down. Everything is going to be alright" Ali said placing her hand on Emily's leg attempting to stop her shaking

"I'm just scared. I don't want her to get hurt" Emily grabbed Ali's hand tightly as she peered out the window

"No one is going to get hurt" Spencer said firmly as she pulled into the parking lot "We'll make sure of it!"

**Aria's Hospital Room**

Ezra's hand trailed across Aria's stomach, smiling each time he heard his daughter's heartbeat. His other hand intertwined with Aria's as she watched him talk to Emma.

"Emma. I'm your dad! It's nice to" he paused "hear you?" he questioned

Aria laughed "Hear her really"

The two began a fit of laughter only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Her vitals are fine" Ezra called out as Aria began to laugh harder

"That's great I was actually wondering how her vitals were" Spencer joked after the door opened

The girls surrounded Aria's bed hoping to find answers about the recent events.

"I'll see you later?" Ezra asked kissing her forehead and waving to her stomach "Bye bye baby"

All eyes were glued on Aria, she knew what they wanted but she didn't know if she would be able to give them answers.

"Aria what the hell happened?" Ali asked sinking into an empty chair

"I was at Ezra's when there was some kind of explosion, the apartment filled with smoke and when we got out there was a fire in his neighbor's apartment" she began

"But why would A set fire to his neighbor's apartment?" Emily asked joining Ali in the chair

"Well, that's what I thought but then I read the text I got it said 'Next time I won't miss' and that's the last thing I remember"

"Holy Crap, that's scary"

"Hanna" Spencer yelled shocked at what she had said "Why are you here?"

"Hell if I know, I just woke up an hour ago. I think it was smoke inhalation or something? You could ask Ezra he would know"

The girls looked at each other. Their minds turning with curiosity.

"So what's going on between you two? Are you back together?" Hanna asked

Aria smiled unable to contain her joy.

"Oh yea there back together"


	9. Well

**Rosewood Community Hospital **

She lay awake watching the sun rise over the peeks in the far distance. It was peaceful, probably the only peaceful moment she would have all day. Maybe even all week. Or worse all year. She held tight to her phone hoping more than anything that it wouldn't ring. Seeing it light up brought chills to her spine, she knew whatever they wanted they were going to get. But turning her against her friends wasn't going to be so easy.

'Crap' she thought to herself hearing the ringtone 'it was them' She got to her feet quickly closing herself off in the bathroom slowly answering the phone speaking in a barely audible tone.

"What do you want?" she asked agitated

The voice breathed harshly into the phone "I want Alison! And you're going to help me get her" The sinister laugh rang through the phone

"Why the hell would I help you?"

"You underestimate me" A laughed playing a recording "No one knows you're the father" Aria's voice continued to come through the phone

Her heart was pounding as she heard the conversation she had with Ezra only two days ago. "Fine" Aria reluctantly agreed

A soft knock hit the door. "Aria" a hoarse voice called out

She swung the door opened and was inches away from Hanna's exhausted face and deadly morning breathe.

"God Hanna" Aria yelled waving her hand in front of her face before clogging her nose

"Sorry" She laughed placing her hand in front of her mouth "What were you doing in there?"

Aria smiled walking further out of the bathroom "Pretty self-explanatory" she joked falling back onto her bed watching as Hanna slip back onto the floor

**Ezra's Apartment **

"Good morning beautiful" he texted quickly smiling as he hit send

"Good morning to you to, Mr. Fitz"

He always got a kick out of hearing her call him Mr. Fitz. Bringing back the memories of their time at Rosewood high "How are you feeling? How's my Emma?"

"I'm much better, they said I can leave later today. Emma's doing great their giving me an ultrasound in an hour, you should come"

Ezra was already out the door "On my way" he replied jogging to his car

**Rosewood Community Hospital **

Aria waited for the girls to wake up, watching as Hanna twitched in her sleep, and Spencer muttered something about Newton's laws of physics. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up when her eyes fell onto Emily and Alison their hands were tightly intertwined and Ali's head rested comfortably inside the crook of Em's neck. Seeing them brought joy to her heart quickly replaced by resent. Resent for herself. How could she agree to turn against her friend and turn her over to the one person Alison was afraid of. The person who tried to kill her on several occasions already. The person who spends their time torturing her and her friends. What was wrong with her, why on earth would she do something so terrible? 'Emma and Ezra' the names echoed in her mind. That's why she was doing it, she needed to save herself and Ezra if she wanted what was best for Emma.

Spencer shot up from her somewhat peaceful sleep "NO!"

The girls woke suddenly turning their attention towards there loud friend "Spencer!" Hanna yelled tossing a pillow towards her face

"Sorry" she sheepishly said embarrassed "I was having a bad dream"

"Really?" Emily said intrigued "About" she longed for further details

"I failed a test"

The girls were silent holding in their laughter. "That's your idea of a bad dream?" Hanna asked

Aria laughed shaking her head "You haven't heard a nightmare like mine. I dreamed that I had given birth to a baby, but it had two heads and a razor tongue and threatened life as we know it"

"Listen to this" Emily began "I dreamed I was in the final leg of a race, swimming so hard I could feel my lungs begin to burst. When I reached out for the ledge a shark popped out swallowing my arm whole!" She crossed her arms proud of her nightmare "Now that's a bad dream"

"I dreamed that A killed me" Alison added causing the girls to slip back into reality

"I forgot about A for a minute" Hanna admitted

"I could never, I imagine A's hands around my neck every time I close my eyes" Alison shook nervously as Emily wrapped her arms around her trying to comfort her

Hearing how scared Ali was of A, Aria began to sweat. She couldn't do it she needed to tell them. "Guys" she began hoping they would forgive her after she shared her secret

"Think agAin" she read the text causing goose bumps to appear over her arms

"Who's that?" Spencer asked with curiosity

"Ezra" She lied "He's coming to see the ultrasound"

Just then Ezra entered the room followed shortly by the doctor. He smiled when he saw his two loves.

"Morning" he said lovingly as he waved a muffin in front of her

"Thank God! This hospital food is deadly" she joked "No offense" she laughed to the doctor

"Although I would love to stay for this love fest I'm gonna head out" Hanna said grabbing her bag and hugging Aria in a matter of seconds the other girls followed.

Dr. Highly set the ultrasound up next to the bed, causing Aria's heart to beat with excitement it had felt like years since she had seen Emma, when in reality it was only a week or two. Highly spread the gel across Aria's stomach sending a cold chill throughout her body.

"There she is" Highly said pointing to Emma

"Ezra look she grew since last time!" Aria smiled looking towards her daughter

Ezra took Aria's hand in his squeezing it tightly as they watched there beautiful miracle. There smiles never faded as Highly printed the picture passing it to the happy couple.

"Aria" he said getting to his feet

"Yea" she answered tearfully

"Ever since the day I met you I knew, I was in love with you. Every day I see you, I have to remind myself that you're not a dream. I still can't believe that you're in my life and I never want to think about my life without you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I want to go to sleep with you next to me and I want to wake up with you next to me. I want to be a family. Aria" he said dropping to his knee pulling a small velvet box from his pocket "Aria Marie Montgomery will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He slowly opened the box revealing a large princess cut diamond "Will you marry me?"

Aria stared at Ezra in shock, her eyes whipping to the ring and then back towards Ezra.

Tears fell down his face as he awaited an answer. "Well?" he asked again

Aria was speechless she desperately wanted to scream yes but something in the back of her mind prevented her. What was stopping her? That's right it was that bitch A. There was no way she could be with Ezra without everything blowing up in her face.

'Screw A' she thought to herself "Of course" she smiled throwing her arms around his neck and watching as the ring slid perfectly onto her finger

"I love you!" she said kissing his soft lips

"I love you more!" he smiled back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into a hug


	10. What have you done?

_**I decided to do a time jump in this chapter, but don't worry you'll learn everything that happened in those few months. Please review with any suggestions on how to improve the story. Thanks :) **_

**Ezra's Apartment **

She laid on her back her hand above her head admiring the ring that rested on her finger. It had been almost three months since he had asked her and every moment that followed felt perfect. She flinched as she felt Emma move inside her. It still hit her every time, she was 18 engaged and expecting a daughter. It felt so unreal to her. She sat up hearing the door swing open to reveal him happily walking towards her holding a box of chocolates in his hands.

"You're the best!" She yelled getting to her feet and squeezing Ezra "I love you" she placed several kisses along his face and down his neck grabbing the chocolates from his hands stuffing them into her mouth

"Oh I know" he admitted following Aria to the couch "Have you heard from her?"

"Stable" she replied quietly wanting to avoid the subject all together "Can we talk about it later?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder and taking his hand in hers

**Rosewood Community Hospital **

Her breathing was shallow it had been since they found her and brought her in. She didn't ask for this to happen to her and yet it did. She didn't place herself in a situation to be hurt and yet she was. The unanswered questions of who and why and even how dominated her mind forcing her body to resist sleep.

"Ali?"

She heard her voice whisper as she opened the door 'Thank God' she thought happy to see a familiar face

"Em" she heard her voice crack as the name rolled off her tongue

"Oh my god" Tears fell down her face as she saw the condition of her love and best friend

It was the first time anyone had seen her like this not counting when she broke her arm as a child. But this was worse she nursed another broken arm as well as an ankle and in her mind the worst injury of all. A broken nose, causing her eyes to swell and become bruise.

"I'm really sorry" Ali said trying to cover her face "I didn't want anyone to see me like this"

Emily joined her on the bed "Don't cover you face" she carefully pulled her arms away "Your too beautiful" she leaned in hoping that Ali wouldn't reject her

Their lips almost met when the door flew opened. Spencer and Hanna rushed inside wanting to see the condition of their friend. They sat together trying to get back to normal times, times before they had to worry about someone jumping them at night and beating them.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked

"Fine" Ali lied trying to push the memories of that night from her mind

_**Flashback**_

_She walked quickly sensing that someone was following her, she was almost home when she hit the ground. She felt her heart beat rapidly as she attempted to untangle her foot from the vine. It was futile, A had already caught her. The figure hovered over her body not making any sudden movements simply watching as the tears streamed down her face from the struggle of trying to break free. _

"_Bitch" A muttered before slamming a fist into Alison face causing her to black out_

**Ezra's Apartment **

"So" Ezra began knowing the reaction that would soon come from his fiancé "When are we going to tell?"

Aria's eyes met with his as she covered her chocolate with peanut butter "What?" she asked spewing chocolate over his face

As he wiped the food from his face he repeated "We need to tell your parents, and maybe even your friends. A hasn't threatened you in over a month were safe"

She nodded finishing the last piece of chocolate before getting to her feet "I haven't seen my parents in months, how do you know they even want to see me?"

"Aria" Ezra laughed "You mother calls you every single day just to hear your voice on the voicemail, they want to see you. And" Ezra added "Now's a better time than any you dad's on a business trip. Right"

"How did you know?" She asked grabbing her purse

"I have my ways" he smiled placing a kiss on her forehead "Let's go, friends of family?"

"Friends" she answered without hesitation

**Rosewood Community Hospital **

The room was filled with laughter as the girls joked over their previous relationships sharing stories of heartbreak and headache. Aria walked into the room quietly although her excitement would soon take over.

"Aria" Ali greeted

"Hey"

"What's going on?"

"Where have you been?"

Aria made her way to the center of the room ready to give her news only to be interrupted by Hanna who of course noticed the ring before she could say anything.

"OH MY GOD" Hanna yelled running to Aria's side pulling her hand to her eyes

"What" the girls said together not seeing what Hanna was yelling about

"Aria! Tell us! Tell us!" Hanna could barely contain herself as she begged for the story

She held her hand up in full view of the other girls showing off her ring "Ezra and I are engaged, where getting married next summer"

A huddled formed as the girls exchanged hugs and congratulations towards there happy friend. As they enjoyed there celebration Aria's phone went off sending panic throughout the room.

"You think you'll have a happy ending! Thing again bitch! I still own you" Aria read seeing a photo of herself bringing her back to that night

_**Flashback **_

_She waited on the bench until the text arrived. She jumped as her ringtone went off signaling the time to begin. Aria got to her feet pulling the black hood over her face. She followed closely behind her making sure never to be seen hoping that she would survive what was about to occur. She never wanted to see anyone get hurt especially one of her friends but she needed to do this if she didn't she would lose Ezra, and her life along with that! Her phone vibrated from her pocket it was them, calling to confirm her whereabouts. _

"_She's there" Aria whispered trying to not to sound as nervous as she was _

"_Perfect" The voice laughed _

_Aria waited cowering around the corner hearing each time A's fist hit Ali's body. She felt tears fall down her face as she realized what she had done. When the beating was over the shadow approached her placing a tape in her hand. The tape she hoped desperately that no one would ever hear, or at least till they were ready to tell. _

"_Don't think you're free" A growled "You won't get away that easily. Wouldn't it be terrible if your friends found out" the sinister laugh escaped the mask as the shadow fled down the dark street _

"I'm sorry" Aria whispered after recalling that night "I'm so sorry"

"What?" Emily asked hearing her apology

"I need to go!" Aria sped from the room as the tears began to pour from her eyes

"Aria! Aria!" Ezra said seeing her running through the waiting room "Are you okay?" he asked frantically

"NO!" she screamed before the tears overpowered her

What had she done? She had turned into the monster that she feared the most. She turned against her own friend. She knew that no matter what they were threatened with her friends would never put her in a dangerous situation. She was disgusted by what she did, she would never take it back and she could never tell them. There was no way that any of them would ever forgive her! What had she done?


	11. New Light

**Rosewood Community Hospital **

She held tightly to her knees that were pressed against her chest as she held the oxygen mask to her face. This had happened to her before, but never in front of Ezra. She always had panic attacks whether it be caused by school, family distress. But up until now she tried to keep it a secret, a secret only Hanna and Spencer knew about, now this was mistake was threatening to expose a secret that threatened her friendships her marriage and her family. Aria looked towards the nurse with a hopeful look in her eyes, the nurse nodded smiling before leaving. She removed the mask from her face and slid down from the gurney walking quickly towards the doors.

"Aria!" Ezra called out following her throughout the streets of Rosewood

She ignored his calls and instead walked faster hoping to lose him. She turned her head only to see him reaching for her arm.

"Aria" he said again this time more firmly reminding her of a teacher "What the hell happened?"

She looked at him knowing that she needed to tell him her secret but worried he would leave "I had a panic attack" she whispered

He rubbed his hand along her shoulder "Why didn't you just tell me that?" he paused "Why?"

Aria tightened her fists as she heard the concern in his voice "A"

Fury fell over Ezra's face "What did A do to you"

Guilt filled her heart as she revealed the events that occurred in the past week "A had me help them get Ali. They threatened to spread a tape recorder with our conversation about Emma around town."

He never released her hand as she continued her story "I was there when Ali was beat up, I heard everything that A said and did. And I just stood there, I could've done something but I was so scared" she fought back tears "Ezra I was scared for us and for Emma and for our future"

"Listen you did what you had to do and I'm not mad and I'm not going to leave or tell your friends or guilt you into telling. If I was put into that situation and they threatened to hurt this family" he looked directly into her eyes "I would have done the same it's alright" He kissed her forehead "It's alright" he repeated hearing her cries grow louder

**Montgomery House **

She took a deep breath before knocking. Knocking on the door where she grew up, where she felt love, resentment, fear, joy, pain all for the first time. Where she spent so much of her time, reading, writing, watching old movies till the sun came up. She wasn't ready to be there again to relieve some of her greatest moments along with some of her worst. But she knew she knew she needed to tell her parents that she was okay, and that she was happy and safe and most of all engaged. She knocked softly waiting for the door to her past to swing open. There she stood in shock staring at her daughter who managed a smile before being pulled into a tight embrace.

"Aria sweetie" Ella said with tears in her eyes "I'm so glad to see you"

"You to mom" She replied as the air was squeezed out of her lungs "Can you let go! I can't breathe" she whispered taking a short breath

Ella laughed as she escorted her daughter inside watching as she took a seat on the couch. The couch she hadn't seen since the day she left, the day her parents found out about Emma and the day she ran to her love Ezra.

"How have you been?" Ella asked staring at Aria's small baby bump

"I'm fine. And so is Emma" She replied seeing her mother's eyes on her stomach

Ella's smile was brighter than ever as she heard the news "Emma, it's a girl"

Aria couldn't help but smile as her mother congratulated her placing her hand on Emma and feeling a slight kick.

"Emma Rose" she added

Ella smiled "Rose after me?"

"I always did love you maiden name" She held her mother's hand as they talked as if nothing had happened. As if she had never left as if this was just another normal day.

"Mom, can I show you something?" Aria asked pulling her ring form her pocket "Ezra asked me to marry him. I said yes is that okay?" she asked desperately seeking approval

"Honey of course it's okay if you love him and he loves you it's okay I just want you to be happy. Where is he anyway?"

Aria was glad her mother understood she was glad she wanted to see her be happy and she was glad she wanted to see Ezra. "Outside"

They walked together making their way to the car seeing Ezra singing along with the music that blared from the speakers.

"Sounding good Ezra" Ella laughed making him jump

"I see you share Aria's joy of scaring me" he joined her laughing as he got out of the car

"I just wanted to say congratulations and that I'm very proud of your maturity and delicate nature" She looked at the two of them seeing them for the first time in a new light. Seeing them not as something wrong, not as something she needed to prevent, but as something filled with love. Something you find only once in your life and something that you needed to hold onto tightly.

"I love you Mom"


	12. Okay

**Ezra's Apartment **

Her eyes flickered opened revealing his sleepy face in front of her. It still amazed her every day, waking up next to him, waking up knowing that he would be there and waking up knowing that she was always loved. She leaned in placing a soft kiss on his lips feeling the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile.

"Morning" he whispered in a raspy voice "Morning to you to Emma"

"Whoa" Aria yelled as she felt Emma ram into her side "Did you feel that?"

"Emma knows her daddy's voice" he laughed

Aria jumped from the bed moving quickly towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked seeing her tie an apron around her waist

"Were cooking" she smiled throwing an apron to him

"Pink?" he asked tying the apron around his neck and waist "Really?"

Their hands intertwined as they both mixed the pancakes laughing as there innocent cooking became a full on food fight. Ezra poured the batter onto Aria who in turn cracked several eggs on his head making sure to rub them into his silky brown hair. He hid behind the counter holding tight to the flour waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She crawled near there corner knowing where he was hiding and knowing what his weapon of choice was. Now was the time he burst from the corner tossing the flour into her face just as she began to cry out holding her stomach.

"Aria are you okay?" he asked dropping the flour by his side

"Fine" she smiled grabbing the bag

He was defenses as she poured the remaining flour onto his head laughing as he became lost within the chalk like flour.

"Not fair" he called out spitting flour out of his mouth as he spoke

"I guess" she admitted "But neither is this" she said grabbing another egg cracking his over his head while laughing

"You're gonna get it!" he got to his feet quickly following her around the small apartment

She fled behind the couch putting a barrier between her and him hoping he wouldn't catch her. He smiled before throwing himself over the couch next to her.

"I warned you" he wrapped his flour filled arms around her transferring it onto her body

She loved him. The only thought that ran through her mind. She loved him. Being with him was like being in a dream. A dream she never wanted be waken up from a dream she hoped would last forever! Every moment with him made her feel as if her life was perfect, as if there was no A and as if there was no threat of danger in her life. Everything felt right when she was with him. No matter what happened in her messed up life as long as she was with him everything was going to be okay.


	13. Promise

Ezra's Apartment

She wiped the flour out of her eyes as she opened the door allowing the visitor inside. She looked at her shocked to see her and even more surprised to see the items that she held tightly in her hands.

"Spencer" she said slowly locking her eyes on the envelope

"What happened in here?" she asked looking around the flour covered apartment

"It's not really important. What is that?"

Spencer passed the yellow envelope to Aria "its Noel's insurance"

Aria reached into the envelope pulling out several pictures. She flipped through the photos quickly looking up towards Spencer. "These are pictures of Ali when she was supposed to be kidnapped"

"There's also this" Spencer played a recording of Ali talking to Shana

Aria's eyes widened "Shana" her voice cracked "We can't let them find out. Please"

"Aria, Tanner doesn't know about Shana. But I need you to hide this somewhere it's not safe in my house"

Aria grabbed the recorder "Why?"

Spencer wringed her hands together "The recording of Ali's story is gone"

"What do you mean it's gone?" Aria paced across the floor

"I mean I can't find it and if I leave these photos in the same place A or even Melissa could take them"

"Okay" Aria threw the envelope inside the dresser "Is that all?"

Spencer swiped her hand across the counter "Ever thought of investing in a maid?"

"Haha Spence very funny Ezra went out to get paper towels to clean it up"

**Field's House **

Emily laid on her bed the white plugs supplying the blaring music to her ears blocking out the world around her. She closed her eyes wishing that she could go back, back to the time before lying was second nature and before she was afraid of half the people inside her small hometown. She felt a tap on her shoulder causing her eyes to fly open and come face to face with Ali.

She stood there her arm resting in a sling and her ankle supported within a brace as her free arm held tightly to a crutch. "Did you hear?" she asked softly making herself comfortable on the bed

"About Cyrus? How could I not" she pulled the plugs from her ears "Why did you I.D him? Your walking right into an A trap"

"I have a plan. Just trust me" she pleaded "Can I stay here? I don't feel like staying at home"

She had to think about it, she knew it was dangerous to be alone with Ali. The sight of her alone took control of all her emotions and unearthed all her previous feelings towards her. "Sure" She rolled to her side placing the earbuds back into her ears waiting for a day when she could talk to Ali without feeling love.

**Marin House**

Hanna rummaged throughout her room searching for her ringing phone "Hello" she said findgin her phone under a pile of clothes

"Hey, I gave that stuff to Aria" Spencer said unlocking her car

"Where did she put it?"

"I don't know she said somewhere no one else knows about"

"Well maybe she should tell us, I mean if something ever happens to her"

"Goodbye Hanna" Spencer laughed hanging up her phone

**Ezra's Apartment **

Ezra finished the last of the cleaning as Aria sat comfortably sipping lemonade.

"You missed a little" she called out pointing to the floor

"You could help" he smiled tossing the paper towels in the trash

"I would but, I'm pregnant." She pouted

"You can't always play the pregnant card" he joked joining her on the couch "Is it true? About Cyrus?" he asked

"How did you know about that" Aria asked frantically

"I heard about it when I went out, why did she ID an innocent man?"

"I have no idea what she's thinking but you have to promise me you won't talk to Ali. Promise?"

"Promise" Ezra said crossing his heart "I promise" he repeated quietly


	14. A Plan

_She ran throughout the hall searching for somewhere, anywhere that she could hide. She was almost there when she watched as a pair of hands grabbed her from her waist pulling her into a tight hug. She looked at her daughter smiling in her arms, her eyes shining in the sunlight and her laugh echoing within her head. _

"_I love you" Emma said _

"_I love you more" Aria replied _

"_Not possible" Emma giggled kissing her mother's cheek _

Aria woke suddenly with a bright smile on her face, as she thought of her daughter. "Yes possible" she whispered

**Field House**

Ali tossed in her sleep kicking Emily sending her flying off the bed and causing her to wake.

"Ali" she yelled angrily

Ali shot straight up waking from her uneasy sleep "What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

"You kicked me off the bed" Emily pulled herself back into bed turning towards Ali "What's wrong?" she asked seeing tears form in Ali's eyes

"Just a dream" she said wiping her falling tears "It's nothing"

"Ali you're shaking, it's obviously not nothing" Emily wrapped her arms around the tearful girls pulling her almost onto her lap "It's okay" she muttered out before Ali pressed her lips against hers

She couldn't believe what had just happened. 'Holy Crap' she thought to herself 'Ali just kissed me!' Thoughts raced throughout her head as Ali continued to kiss her running her hands threw her hair. Ali pulled away from Emily looking directly into her eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without you Em" she laid her head on Emily's shoulder wiping her remaining tears

**Marin House**

"Hey Caleb, I thought you were meeting me for lunch"

Caleb groaned through the phone "What time is it?"

"Half past I'm hungry!" she said angrily

"Well I could come"

"Don't bother" she threw her phone towards her bed making her way to the kitchen

She rummaged throughout the fridge searching for anything edible. "Really" she complained to herself seeing only a few scattered items in the fridge. A bottle resting in the back of her fridge caught Hanna's attention. "Interesting" she said pulling the wine from the refrigerator.

**Hasting House **

Spencer lay on her side staring into the face of her love. She held him close making sure he couldn't leave. Without thinking she felt her lips press firmly against his almost laughing as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

"What?" he asked seeing her smile

"I'm just glad your back"

"Not as glad as me" he tucked a loose hair behind her ear "I'm just ready to put the past behind me and begin my new life"

"New life" Spencer asked with a hint of concern in her voice

"As a cop"

"A cop!" Spencer repeated sitting up pulling her legs up to her chest "Is that why you cut your hair!" she asked staring at his short hair

"Wouldn't it be refreshing to have a cop that actually cares? I could help"

"You can't. You can't be a cop!"

**Ezra's Apartment **

Aria sat on the couch her legs resting comfortably on the coffee table as she read out loud to her baby. She laughed as she felt Ezra kiss her neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked joining her pulling her onto his lap

"I'm reading to Emma, don't you want your daughter to be smart?"

"Just like his mommy" he said kissing her nose

Aria continued to read hoping that Emma could hear her voice.

**Field House **

"We need to get to Spencer's" Ali yelled reading the text that flashed on her screen

"Why?" Emily asked worried after seeing the frightened look on Alison's face

"Cause of this" Ali said showing Emily the disturbing text

**Hasting House **

Hanna burst inside Spencer's house stumbling as she tried to searched for her friends.

"Spencer!" she yelled echoing throughout the house

Spencer crept down the stairs a sheet wrapped around her body as she responded to Hanna's call. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing

"Are you drunk?"

"Never"

"I'm going to get dressed, while I'm gone don't throw up and please get the rice crispy treat out of your hair!" Spencer ran back to her room throwing on clothes and returning to find the group of girls waiting for her

"What's going on?" she asked "Oh my god" she said suddenly "Is someone else pregnant!"

"No" Aria said loudly "Ali got a text"

Ali passed her phone to Spencer "I buried your mom the same way I watched her bury you. –A"

"Oh my god" she watched in shock at the video of Mrs. D being buried. They needed a plan, some way to uncover A. Someway to save themselves before they all end up in the ground.


	15. SOS

**Hasting House**

It had been almost a week since Ali had received that text. Yet nothing had happened, A didn't attack, send threatening text. It was almost as if A was gone. Almost. The sense of A was still looming not knowing when or where or even how they would attack. Not knowing who A would go after next. They needed to take A down once and for all. Spencer raced to the door at the sound of the doorbell.

"Toby" She said as if disappointed

"Expecting someone else?" he asked

"No, it's not that. I'm just surprised to see you I was pretty sure you would never speak to me again"

Toby closed the door as he walked inside "Spencer, I could never do that. It's impossible" he pulled her into his embrace "I will never do that. You hear me I'll always be here"

**Apple Rose Grille **

Emily rushed around the crowded restaurant filling and refilling everyone's orders.

"Welcome to the Grille, I'm Emily what can I get you?" she asked not looking up

"Hi Em" Ali's sweet voice answered "I'll just take a water, and maybe a few minutes to talk" she smiled

Emily felt herself blush unable to control her emotions when she was around the blonde haired beauty "I'll check if I can take my break early"

She returned seconds later a glass in her hand and a smile on her face. She took a seat next to Ali, perhaps to close once she realized their hands were touching.

"I wanted to talk about, that thing I did" Ali began shyly

"You mean when you kiss..kissed me?" she stuttered nervous to hear how the conversation would end

"I never meant to do that, I don't want to send the wrong message. I just can't control my feelings" She avoided Emily's eyes as she continued "I really care about you but I don't think this is the right time, with A still out there and"

Emily cut her off "Ali. Chill out just because you kissed me doesn't mean I'm going to show up at your house with a U-Haul. Take your time and find out who you are, I'm not going anywhere" she got to her feet releasing Ali's hand "Well, now I am my breaks over" she laughed

Ali watched as Emily gracefully walked throughout the Grille as if she was in slow motion. Seeing her flawless hair shine in the sun. Watching her walk was like watching a model strut down the runway. It was as if she had no faults as if she were perfect. Why couldn't she just accept her feelings for her?

**Ezra's Apartment **

'_You asked me how long I'd stay by your side,__So I answered with only just one reply,__Till the casket drops,__Till my dying day,__Till my heartbeat stops,__Till my legs just break,__Whoa, oh, whoa,__whoa, whoa, oh,__Whoa, whoa, oh, Till the casket drops' _Aria sang as ZZ Ward blared through her headphones. As the music continued she felt her feet move as if independent from her body causing her to begin dancing.

Ezra heard her majestic voice as he entered his apartment, filled with the groceries Aria just NEEDED to have. He beamed from ear to ear as he saw her swaying her hips along to the music. She spun on her heel along to the beat seeing Ezra applauding as he watched. There was no way he was getting on of this situation without dancing, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"You call that dancing?" Ezra chuckled as he began demonstrating the running man "Or we could try this" Aria watched as he initiated to the robot

"That I can do" She snickered copying his moves

**Cabin **

Hanna coughed as the cool liquid dripped down her throat, blurring her vison and distorting her mind. She listened as Caleb laughed when she hit the ground, tripping over her own feet. She joined him laughing as she pulled out her phone dialing a number unaware who would answer the phone.

"Hello?" a voice answered "Hanna?"

"Shh" Hanna said bringing her finger to her mouth "Caleb do you hear that?"

"It's your phone!" Caleb replied turning his attention back to the TV

"Hello" Hanna said "Who is this?"

"It's Emily!"

"Opps" she laughed hanging up the phone

**Hasting House **

Spencer paced rapidly across her bedroom as Toby watched her nervously.

"What are you thinking?"

"No idea! We don't even know who A is or where A is how are we supposed to take them down?"

"It takes a bitch to know a bitch ask Ali" Toby joked

Spencer stopped pacing as she looked towards Toby "Brilliant! I knew there was a reason I loved you so much" she kissed him before running from her room

"I thought it was my good looks" he called out making her laugh as she left the house

**Dilaurentis House **

Spencer banged on the door hard as her other hand fumbled with her cell phone.

"Spence" Ali said shocked "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. I think I have a plan" she smiled an almost devilish smile as she entered the house. The house she remember so entering many times when she was younger, where she had dumb fights with her friends, where she had slumber parties, where they shared secrets. The house that held many dark secrets of its own.

The SOS reached everyone's phone calling everyone in to discuss the genius plan that Spencer had formulated.

"So" Aria asked annoyed that they took her away from her dancing "What's the plan?"

"We need to trick A"


	16. Catfight

**Apartment 3B **

She could hardly remember the plan. The plan they only came up with two maybe three days ago. How could she forget so suddenly? It was too much for her, trying to unmask A while simultaneously sharing her body with a growing child. She knew what her friends excepted of her. She knew they wanted her to be brave and to be willing to track down A but with everything going on it seemed too dangerous.

"Aria?" Ezra whispered in her ear

"Five more minutes" She whined hitting his face as if he was an alarm clock

"Nope" he smiled picking her out of the bed "Time to get your lazy butt out of bed"

"I'm lazy?" She asked in his arms "Who was the one who laid in a hospital bed for weeks just cause a little bullet"

"I can you believe the audacity" he grinned placing her on the couch while grabbing her shoes "Were going out"

He heard he whine as she strapped on her shoes "Why?"

"You haven't been out in a while"

"I was out yesterday!" she laughed feeling a sense of accomplishment

"You went to Ali's them came home. We're going to see a movie" He walked towards the counter taking his wallet in his hand "Let's go"

She felt her nerves build up "Ezra, what about A? We have a plan and they need my help today"

Ezra shook his head wrapping his arms around her "Aria, when are you going to accept the fact that you're pregnant? You need to worry about yourself and baby Emma" he said making sure to say Emma in his best baby voice "And I bet you can't even go one day without talking about A" he challenged

She knew he was right; she needed to focus on herself and her family. She would cross the A bridge when she came to it. "You're on" she chuckled accepting his challenge and making her way to the door

**Marin House **

They waited for any sign of her hoping she would show.

"Is she coming?" Hanna asked pulling a flask from her pocket

"I don't know" Emily said checking her phone for any texts or missed calls

"Hanna really?" Spencer asked seeing the flask

"Last time I check this was still my room! Are we going to start or what" She yelled

The girls looked towards Ali "Are you ready?"

"Now or never" she replied as she felt her heart begin to beat faster

The girls piled into Spencer's car anxiously waiting until they arrived at the grille, hoping that A would be watching.

**Apple Rose Grille **

They walked in separately preparing for the explosive scene that was about to unfold. Spencer and Hanna made their way to an empty table waiting for the signal. Emily and Alison came in next. It was time.

"You're kidding me right!" Emily yelled at Ali who was surprised at her believability

"Emily shut up! You're making a scene!" she shouted back making her way to the line

"You can't talk to Emily like that! Who do you think you are?" Spencer said joining the fight

"It's a free country Spence you can't control what I say and how I say it!"

The grille erupted with noise as the girls began shouting louder drawing the attention of everyone inside.

"Alison calm down!" Hanna yelled finally joining the girls

"Pipe down Hefty!"

That wasn't part of the plan, hearing her old nickname. Hearing what Ali use to call her causing her rage to build. "How about you! Bitch!" she yelled before shoving Ali

Knowing that things were getting out of hand Spencer tried to force Hanna outside but was unsuccessful in her attempt. Ali returned the favor and pushed Hanna, causing her to smack against the wall. Emily grabbed Ali's hand pulling her away just as Hanna raised her fist slamming it into Ali's nose. She held her nose in pain as she saw the blood begin to pour down her face. Her nose was almost completely healed from the last time she was hit, but now she had to relive the pain once again.

"Bitch" she yelled trying to break free from Emily's strong grip

"That's enough girls!" Zack yelled throwing them from the restaurant as the bystanders watched as the fight continued outside.

"Hanna!" Spencer yelled wrapping her arms around Hanna's chest pulling her away from Ali who was trying to reach for Hanna.

"Stop it!" Emily shouted "Just stop!" She released Ali from her arms confident that Ali wouldn't dare try to get even with Hanna "I'm done" she yelled as she stormed away

"What the hell Hanna" Spencer screamed as they walked to the car "What was that?"

"I can't deal with her anymore. With any of this" she began rubbing her sore shoulder "With Ali being back and with Aria's drama. It's too damn much!"

"Han, were all feeling like that but it doesn't justify what you did"

"Whatever" she let her head fall against the cold window watching Ali sped down the sidewalk as they drove by.

**Rosewood Theater **

Aria sat comfortably her head resting on his shoulder as they watched one of their favorite movies "Night Must Fall" She felt her phone vibrate several times during the movie, but every time she ignored it not wanting Ezra to win there bet. Her phone went off again this time when Ezra had left to fetch her cookie dough bites one of her many cravings of the day. She reached for her phone seeing various unread messages.

'Aria where are you?-Emily'

'Where the hell are you?-Hanna'

'We need to talk some serious shit went down- Spencer'

'I need someone to talk to. Please call me!-Ali'

'ARIA! WE NEED TO TALK! ITS SERIOUS!- Spencer'

'Looks like your friends need you. May want to take a look at what you missed-A' Attached was a photo of Hanna slamming her fist into Ali's face as blood began dripping from her nose.

"Crap" she got to her feet "Ezra" she whispered in his ear as she passed him in the lobby "Headed to the bathroom, I'll meet you back in there"

She got to the bathroom checking to make sure she was alone before dialing the familiar number.

"Spencer what the hell happened?"

"A better question would be where were you!" She yelled

"I couldn't make it I'll explain later, but I got a text from A with a picture that looked like Hanna was beating the crap out of Ali"

"Well that's what happened; we need you to get to my house as quick as you can"

**Hasting House **

They waited for a text to come through, for once hoping that it would be A.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked Hanna seeing a bruise forming on her shoulder

"Fine" she answered coldly

Emily paced nervously waiting to hear from Ali, who no one had heard from since there altercation at the Grille.

"That's weird" Aria's voice rang out from the back door "Spencer's usually the one who paces"

"Now you show up!" Hanna said annoyed

"I was busy, I'm sorry"

Just then there phones erupted with various ringtones "It's A" Spencer said reading her phone

"Looking to drop so dead weight, bring the blonde to the greenhouse. I'll take her off your hands-A"


	17. Nothing

**Hastings House **

The girl's eyes were glued to their phones. Their plan had worked and if all went well they would know the identity of A. Tonight!

"So what do we do now?" Emily asked finally taking her eyes off her phone

"We go" Spencer replied quickly "That's the plan. Meet here at exactly 6:00" she said synchronizing her watch

The girls dispersed from the house silently knowing that the next time they would be together, that they would be the closest to identifying A than ever before.

**Apartment 3B**

Aria snuck inside carefully searching for Ezra hoping that he wasn't home. Knowing that he would be upset with her for ditching their movie half way through.

"Welcome Home" he said causing her to jump

He slid from the counter and approached her "Was the SOS about A?" he asked already aware of the answer

"Why do you know me so well?" she laughed handing over a $20 bill

"I love the smell of success" he chuckled as he smelt the money

"Ezra" she began in a serious tone "We have a plan. And I need to be there"

She watched him take in the information "If you go so do I"

"Ezra, you can't"

"Aria you jump I jump" he smiled

She shook her head, as she tried to control her laughter "Did you seriously quote Titanic? Nerd" she teased

She loved their playful banter. Exchanging childish insults and gestures trying hard not to laugh at each other. Having arguments about nothing, watching him become so defensive when he realized he was wrong.

"Do you have a problem with titanic, cause if you do I may just need to take back that ring" he reached for her hand

"You can try but you won't succeed" she joked doing her best martial arts impression

**Field's House **

Emily strode to her room ignoring her mother's call as she sped up the stairs. She couldn't breathe as she thought of the events that would take place later that night. She slammed her door as her mind raced with thoughts about her past run-ins with the masked figure of A.

_She pushed forcefully on the barn down trying desperately to escape before she took her final breath. There was no way to get into the car to shut it off and there was no way out, it seemed as if this was going to be her final memory on earth. This was going to be her final day. She woke up in her arms seeing her beautiful face above her. Ali had saved her. She looked into her gorgeous faces memorizing her radiant smile holding tight to the memory hoping to never forget it._

_One moment she was watching as Aria stepped into the magician's box and the next she was lying in darkness. Alone as she heard a saw in the not too far distance. _

"_Emily" she heard Spencer yell through the phone "Where are you?"_

"_I don't know, I think I'm in a coffin I hear a saw" she shouted frantically _

_She kicked at the box hoping it would break open as she heard footsteps approach her. Hearing their voices assured her that she was going to be safe. Or at least hoped. She heard herself scream although she didn't remember trying to speak. She burst from the coffin as soon as the top was pried off falling into the arms of her friends. _

Chills ran throughout her body as she recalled the horrific events.

"What's wrong with me!" she said out loud falling onto her bed "I'm crazy to do something like this"

**Marin House**

Hanna staggered inside checking her phone ever minute or so counting down until the time she would risk her safety for someone who she couldn't stand.

"Hanna is that you?" Ashley called from the kitchen

"Yea" she answered holding back her hiccups

"I'm going out with Ted there's money on the table for dinner" She strolled to the front door giving Hanna a hug before leaving

"Bye" Hanna said as the door slammed

Hanna sped towards the kitchen searching for a drink to quench her thirst.

**Hasting House **

Spencer watched as the time was growing closer. Each second that passed was a second closer to finding out who A was.

"Hey" Spencer said opening the door "You're early"

"I know I just couldn't stay at Ezra's he wanted to come. You should have seen the look that he gave me when I told him it was too dangerous"

"He's your fiancé Aria not a baby squirrel"

"I was just trying to do the right thing" she shrugged following Spencer to the living room

"Totally wrong, look I've been there done that, every time you baby squirrel Ezra your taking away his nuts"

"You did not just say that"

"I did. But I don't think I meant to"

She held back her laughter as she turned her attention to her ringing phone.

"Is that Emily?" Spencer asked

"No Ezra" she replied joining her on the couch

"Did he find his nuts?" Spencer chuckled

**Fields House **

She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until she heard the blaring of her alarm clock.

"It's time" she said to herself grabbing her jacket and moving rapidly to her car

**Marin House **

Hanna downed her last sip of rum when she checked her watch.

"Damn!" she yelled quickly dialing Emily's number "Hey can you pick me up?"

"Why?" Emily asked confused

"Can you just pick me up!"

**Green House**

Spencer drove fast down the winding road nervously waiting until the moment when the mask would leave A's face.

"How's Hanna?" Ali asked awkwardly fidgeting with her wrist brace

"I'm not sure I haven't seen her, how are you?" Aria questioned looking at her swollen nose

"Okay I guess. Where were you today?"

"With Ezra, you know quality time" she smiled

"Oh" Ali said intrigued "Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets"

"I think everyone knows I'm sexy in the sheets" she laughed rubbing her baby bump

"Do you guys want some privacy? I could leave and confront A myself while you two catch up" Spencer said as she pulled up the greenhouse

Aria and Ali followed as Spencer took charge leading them into the darkness that is known as the greenhouse.

"Hi sorry were late" Emily's voice said throughout the darkness

"Yeah so are we!" Aria screamed turning towards the noise "You could've announced yourself"

"Hi, I'm Emily I'm entering the greenhouse" she teased "Better"

Hanna trailed closely behind Emily staring directly at Ali. She still couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that she was alive, let alone back in Rosewood. It seemed like just yesterday they were at 'her' funeral.

_She slid into the pew next to Spencer and Emily as Aria approached them joining them in the front. She reached into her purse pulling out a flask offering it to the girls only to be turned down. She sipped the liquid toasting her lost friend. _

"_Can you believe what a scene this is?" she chuckled_

"_Ali would have loved it" Aria added_

"_Popular in life and death" _

"HANNA!" Spencer yelled snapping her out of her daydreaming

"What?" looking at her shocked friends "What are you looking…" she was cut off as they saw the shadow standing only a few feet away

"What do we do?" Aria whispered quietly to Emily who was already formulating an escape route if things went south

"We did what you asked" Emily began taking a few steps towards the figure "She's here" She pointed to Ali's who's arms were restrained by Hanna and Spencer

"Now" continued Emily "Tell us who you are" she was only inches from A in a few seconds she would be close enough to remove their mask "Take off the mask" she said firmly lunging at the figure desperately reaching for the mask.

A grabbed Emily's arms twisting them behind her back forcing her on to her knees as they reached into their pocket pulling out a gun. She felt her heart beat so fast she was sure it would burst from her chest as A pushed the gun forcefully onto her head.

Knowing that there was no way to get to Ali without the girls getting in the way A had to make new plans. Slamming the gun into Emily's head causing her to collapse onto the ground. The girls charged towards the masked shadow as A threw an object in the air producing shards of glass raining on top of the liars giving A a chance to escape.

"Emily" Aria yelled running to her side

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked helping her to her feet

"These aren't highlights Hanna, I have glass in my hair!" Emily screamed holding her head in pain

Ali rushed to her aid holding her tightly in her arms.

"Can we focus please" Spencer said pulling all the attention onto her "We got nothing. Nothing!"


	18. Body Bag

**Greenhouse**

"Nothing" Spencer screamed throwing her hands above her head

"Maybe not" Ali added

"Is that?" Emily asked as the other girls scanned the ground for the mystery object

"A's phone" Spencer smiled grabbing the phone trying to unlock it "Hanna call Caleb"

"No!" Hanna yelled firmly "I'm not dragging Caleb further into this mess! Figure it out by yourself" Hanna stormed towards the car

"Now what" Spencer said seeing Hanna leave

"She'll come around. Offer her your lake house, she could use some serious face time with Caleb"

"My lake house?" Spencer questioned

"Yeah, they've already made some memories on that couch in the living room" Emily admitted

"What" Spencer asked shocked

"She didn't tell you?" Emily turned quickly speeding towards her car hoping Spencer wouldn't ask for details

"That was my nana's couch" Spencer said before following the other girls to the cars

**Apartment 3B**

She dragged her feet through the doorway as she felt her eye lids becoming heavier. She forced her tired body through the apartment and falling onto the bed, cuddling up to Ezra giving him a kiss on the forehead before closing her eyes.

_Her heart beat was rapid as she looked at her reflection. It was finally happening. She was getting married to her love. _

"_You look gorgeous" Ella muttered through her tears _

_She held back her own tears afraid she would ruin her makeup. She heard the music begin to play as she watched Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Ali march down the aisle. He wrapped his arm around hers giving her a faint smile before joining the girls in the wedding march. So was almost there when she saw him. He was cloaked in light as if he were an angel sent from heaven. He grinned seeing her strut towards him her long train dragging behind her. It was like a dream seeing him standing there knowing that they would soon be married. Soon be Mr. and Mrs. Fitz._

"_I do" Ezra said gripping her hand _

"_I do" She said tightening her grip _

"_You may now kiss the bride" _

"Aria" she heard his sweet voice in her ear "Aria" he whispered again tapping her shoulder lightly

"What?" she groaned

"Your were talking in you sleep"

"At least I wasn't laughing" she joked facing him "What did I say?"

"You kept saying I do. And for the record I don't laugh in my sleep"

"Don't worry its cute" she giggled kissing his nose

**Marin House**

Her head lay on his shoulder watching as the TV screen shone brightly throughout the dark living room.

"Who's that?" he asked hearing her phone jingle

"Spencer. She just offered us her lake house"

"And your mad at her" Caleb said sensing her anger

"Well, if I wait another hour or two she might throw in maid service" she laughed

"What is this really about?" he asked

"We found A's phone and they need your help hacking into it"

"Done" he answered without hesitation

"Caleb, you can't A hasn't gone after you because you're not involved if you do this your going to land on A's hit list"

"I'm not going to roll over and play dead Hanna. We need to find out who A is, and this phone gets us a hell lot closer to doing that" he turned his attention back towards the TV not wanting to continue their fight

**Field House**

She frantically made her way to her room knowing she had already missed her curfew.

"Emily" Pam's aggivated voice called

She dove into her bed throwing the covers over her body hoping her mother would believe that she was already asleep.

"Em" she entered her room sitting on the end of her daughters bed "I know your awake. I heard you come inside"

She pushed the blanket off of her head staring into her mother's disappointed eyes. "I'm sorry" she apologized before Pam could get a word out "I was with the girls and we just lost track of time"

"Emily. It's okay, I'm just glad to see you girls talking, like old times" Pam hugged her daughter before walking towards the door "But if you miss curfew again your grounded till you graduation"

She twirled her phone in her hand not knowing if she should call her. Against what her brain told her she dialed the number quickly.

"Hey Ali, did I wake you?"

"I really don't sleep much anyway. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say sorry"

"For what Em?"

"Tonight I wish, we could have done something more"

"Emily, you almost died. You couldn't have done anything more"

**Dilaurentis House**

Her eyes flickered opened as her hand held tightly to her cell phone.

"Hello?" she whispered tiredly into the speaker seeing she was on the line with someone

"Ali?" answered Emily's groggy voice

"I think we fell asleep on the phone" she laughed

"I don't even remember falling asleep" Emily added

"Neither do I. Do you want to get breakfast; I'll call the girls we can go to the grille?"

"Sounds perfect"

**Apple Rose Grille**

She sat with Emily close by her side laughing at stupid jokes, acting like they did before everything fell apart.

"Hey Spence" Emily greeted as Spencer joined them

"Good news. Caleb agreed to help; he's working on the phone as we speak"

"How does Hanna feel about that?" Ali asked gracefully sipping her coffee

"Oh she's pissed, but if it helps us nail A, I'll deal with it" Spencer said getting a drink

Spencer returned to the table her coffee held tightly in her hand as her phone went off.

"Listen to this" she said reading the message out loud "You still have something I want give it back or one of you leaves in a body bag-A"


	19. Five Months Later

_**Five Months Later **_

**Rosewood Community Hospital **

She breathed harshly as she felt the pain return to her body. It was only a matter of time before she would have to begin the hard part. Pushing. He held tightly to her hand watching and dreading as tears began to drip down her face. His hand became purple as she squeezed tighter preventing proper circulation.

"Aria" he moaned prying her hand off of his

She glared at him firmly knowing that the small pain he felt was nothing compared to hers. It was here again forcing her face to distort as she attempted to withstand the contractions.

"Okay, it looks like your ten centimeters are you ready to push?" asked the friendly doctor

"No!" Aria yelled loudly causing Ezra to jump

"Honey" he began careful to control his tome "I think that was rhetorical"

**Lobby **

They paced within the lobby waiting for any news.

"She's been in there forever" Hanna complained kicking a nearby vending machine

"She's in labor" Spencer explained passing Hanna a dollar "You have to put this in to make it work"

Emily rocked in her chair nervously playing with her bracelet.

"Em, we had to do it" Spencer started taking a seat next to her friend "I mean after what Ali did and" she lowered her voice "what happened to Mona. We can't trust Alison"

Emily understood what Spencer was saying she knew in her head that it was right she knew Ali couldn't be trusted and yet her heart told her to forgive Ali. Just then Ezra burst into the room dressed in scrubs and wearing a look of disbelief on his face. He fell slowly into a chair pulling the surgical mask from his mouth. The girls watched him cautiously hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Ezra?" Spencer asked quietly "Ezra?" she asked again

"Forget this" Hanna shouted pouring her water onto his head

He shot straight up from his chair quickly shaking off the water like a wet dog.

"So?" Emily asked wiping the few drops of water from her forehead

"She's beautiful" his smile shone throughout the lobby as he thought of his daughter

"When can we see Aria?" Hanna asked

Ezra shrugged as he turned back towards the hallway "I'll go ask" he disappeared back into the depths of the hospital as the girls were left to discuss the situation.

"Are we going to tell her about the phone?" Emily asked

"I think we should" Hanna replied

"I think we have to" Spencer finished

She opened her eyes to find Ezra sleeping soundly on the windowsill as Emma rested beside her bed.

"Ezra" she whispered not wanting to wake Emma

She smiled as she watched his eyes flicker opened. "How are you?"

"Me?" he laughed "You were just in labor. How are you?"

"Tired" she replied rubbing her eyes

Ezra climbed into her bed wrapping his arms around her warm body. She looked deep into his eyes taking her back to the moment they had first meet inside that bar. It was a feeling she would never forget a feeling that would never go away. It was the feeling of true love. He followed her eyes as they wandered to the bassinet that stood next to them.

"She's perfect" He said smiling as he looked down on his daughter

"Can I hold her?" Aria asked nervously

"Of course" he got to his feet gently picking up his daughter and placing her in Aria's arms

She felt her heart jump as Emma's head rested against her chest. "Hi baby" Aria said as a series of joyful tears streamed down her face

"She's beautiful" She said kissing Emma's forehead

"Just like her mother" Ezra paused "She's NEVER allowed to date" he announced realizing is she looked just slightly like Aria that all the boys would chase her

The door swung opened and they watched as the girls filed inside the small room.

"What is that?" Aria asked

Spencer and Emily pointed their fingers towards Hanna "It was her"

Hanna smiled as she carried the giant bear to an opened chair "It's from my like 12th birthday! Emma can have it"

Aria laughed at the outrageous gift as she watched the girls gather around her bed.

"She's so cute" Emily said smiling at Emma

"Do you want to hold her?" Ezra asked turning to the girls

Hanna burst into a fit of laughter "This is a designer top, no offence but I don't want baby fluids on it"

Emily declined also afraid that she would drop her. Aria turned to Spencer next hoping she would accept the offer.

"Sure, I mean she's not a baby with a six-pack but she's still pretty cute"

"What?" Aria asked

"Nothing" Spencer laughed taking Emma in her arms

Ezra took this as his cue and escorted Hanna and Emily outside of the room giving Aria and Spencer some time to talk.

"I need to ask you something" Aria asked in a serious tone

'Crap' Spencer thought to herself 'She already knew'

"Spencer, will you be Emma's godmother?"

She was shocked this was not at all what she was expecting "Me…me" she stuttered

"Of course, were team Sparia"

Hanna and Emily waited outside the door anxiously awaiting for Spencer to return.

"Do you think Spencer told her?"

"I don't know?" Emily replied

"She's not going to tell her" Ezra said causing the girls to jump unaware that he had heard their conversation "If Spencer knows what's good for her she won't tell Aria anything"

Ezra reentered the room just as Spencer came out wiping the few tears that soaked her face.

"He knows" Hanna said frantically

"How?"

The girls stood cautiously in front of the hospital door unsure of what their next move would be. Unsure if it was even safe to reveal the information to Aria, unsure if the information was even correct or not.


	20. The Melissa Thing

**Apartment 3B**

It was a weird feeling living in apartment 3b, she had always felt at home there but now it really was home. She jumped to her feet as she heard the faint whimper of Emma only to find her fast asleep on her father's chest. She quickly changed, grabbed a piece of toast and kissed the sleeping pair goodbye before leaving for school. Some part of her wished Ezra hadn't convinced her to continue school, but graduation was only a month away and after that she was free.

**Rosewood High School **

She moved swiftly in the halls darting past people afraid of making any and all eye contact. Spencer followed the girls to English looking closely for any sign of Aria and Ali.

"Hey" Hanna greeted as Aria entered the classroom "How's Emma?"

It was a complete turnaround from the previous week, where Hanna was afraid to even touch Emma out of fear contamination. She was proud that Hanna was at least trying to make a connection with Emma "Wonderful" she smiled showing them the photo of Ezra and Emma sleeping

The picture caused various "ohhhhss" and "ahhhs" to escape their mouths. The girls took their seats as the bell rang watching as Ella approached the front of the room. It was the first time she had seen her mother since their talk, come to think of it she hadn't even told her mom that she had Emma.

Ella turned to the students shocked to see Aria in her desk. Their eyes connected for just a second and in that second Aria could see all the hurt and regret that Ella felt. It wasn't her choice to abandon her family, it wasn't something she wanted to do, it was something she HAD to do.

_**Flashback **_

_Byron slammed his fist forcefully into the counter. "Married! There getting married" he screamed _

"_Byron, please don't yell" Begged a frightened Ella _

"_How long have you known? How long!" _

"_A week of two" she whispered _

"_A week!" Byron's raged boiled over as he raised his clenched fist into Ella's lip _

_Mike hid in his room blocking his ears as the explosive conversation continued downstairs. He felt his eyes become wet as he heard the faint cry of his mother. _

"_Aria" he cried into his phone _

"_Hey Mike" she said cheerfully "What's wrong?" _

"_You can't come home" He wiped his falling tears "Dad's really pissed at you and at Mom" _

"_What did he do to her?" Aria asked frantically _

"_Please promise me you won't come home, please" _

**Rosewood High School**

Aria reluctantly agreed, she knew it was best for her family if she just disappeared if she just let them live their lives without the disappointment of their screw up daughter. She was surprised to see her mother, she figured she would still be on her sabbatical.

"I know your all seniors" Ella began taking Aria out of her thinking "But senior year is not just about skipping classes, parties and dancing in front of the cameras in Walmart, that's what your weekends are for"

It was hard to focus during class not only because her mother was teaching but because every minute or so her phone would vibrate with a picture of Emma. It was only after the tenth message that Ella took action taking the cell phone away "You can have this after class" she said firmly stuffing the phone in her desk drawer

Hanna's eyes were glued on Ali as she came into class late as usual. She watched Ali smile as she ascended into her desk. 'She had no right to smile' Hanna thought to herself 'Mona is dead because of you!' Spencer and Emily watched as Hanna clenched her fists tightly as she rose to her feet. The bell rang ending class just as Hanna attempted to swing at Alison.

"HANNA!" Spencer said pulling her from the classroom and into the bathroom

"Just one punch! Please" Hanna pleaded as a stream of tears fell down her face Emily grabbed Hanna wrapping her arms around her as Hanna fell to her knees

"I miss her" Hanna stuttered between her tears

"I know, I know" Emily said hugging her tighter

"Aria, I don't want to see this out in class. Do you understand?" Ella said avoiding direct eyed contact

"Mom" Aria began

"Do you understand?" She repeated louder this time

"I understand" she frowned taking her phone

"Aria" Spencer called following her to her locker

"Hey" Aria greeted sadly "Where's Hanna and Emily?"

"Bathroom, Hanna's having a breakdown. I was thinking we could take the rest of the day off give Hanna sometime away from Ali"

"Sounds great to me, I could use some time away from my mother"

**Hastings House **

The girls sat in silence in Spencer's living room waiting desperately for someone to address the elephant in the room.

"Hanna" Spencer said "It's not your fault"

"Well Ali doesn't think so"

"Do we really think Ali is A?" Aria asked

"I don't know what to think, I mean with the way Ali's been acting and the whole Melissa thing" Emily froze when she heard what she said

"What Melissa thing?" Aria sked

The three girls shot glances at each other deciding whether or not to tell Aria about their most recent discovery.

"Spencer?" Aria asked

"Melissa was the one who buried Bethany in Ali's backyard"

"Why?" She asked shocked

"Melissa saw Bethany on the ground, and she saw me walking away with a shovel"

"She thought you killed Alison?"

Spencer slowly nodded "She thought I killed her, so she buried her. She thought she was protecting me"

The girls jumped as they heard a banging at the front door "Spencer Hastings this is the police open up!"

In a moment the door flew opened and several officers entered the living room grabbing Spencer. "Spencer Hastings you're under arrest for the murder of Bethany Young"

"What?" she yelled

"You can't do this!" Hanna said jumping to her feet

"Spencer!" Aria screamed

"Don't worry we'll get you out!" Emily promised

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" The cops dragged Spencer from her house forcing her into the back of a squad car as the girls watched helplessly from the sidelines.


End file.
